You can't run from the past
by Skovko
Summary: Randy never thought the past would come back to haunt him but there it is right in front of him. His past comes with a female name and apparently she's dating Seth now that has brought her with him on the road to meet everyone. The past has finally caught up with Randy.
1. Remember the past

"Randy, meet my girlfriend Suzanne," Seth said.

Randy froze completely as he saw her smile at him. There was nothing warm in that smile. Just a cold, sinister smile that showed him she remembered him all too well. If he had known Seth's girlfriend was the same Suzanne he had known many years ago, he would have stayed far away from catering or anywhere else she might be allowed to go in the arena.

"Hi Randy," she said. "Long time, no see."  
"Wait, you know each other?" Seth asked.  
"It was many years ago. Randy used to be friends with my parents when I was 11, right, Randy?" She stared at him.  
"I don't really remember," Randy avoided her gaze.  
"I do," she said. "I remember everything."

Randy shifted awkwardly on his feet. He usually had everything under control but he couldn't control this. He couldn't control the past and he most certainly couldn't control her. Not anymore.

"Tell me," Seth looked at her.  
"I told you my dad owned a gym when I was a child. Randy started using it and my dad started taking Randy home," she said.  
"No need to tell them that old, boring story," Randy said.  
"I wouldn't call it boring," she moved her eyes away from Seth and back to Randy. "Randy came into my life at a time where I felt so lost. My parents were always fighting which eventually led to their divorce, and they forgot about me so Randy took over. He became a big brother figure."  
"Really?" Seth asked.  
"He started to take care of me. He would tuck me in at night and tell me bedtime stories. Remember, Randy? Those stories you used to tell about the little girl about to enter the adult world?" She asked.  
"No, I don't remember," Randy turned around. "I gotta go. Hunter needs me."

He nearly stormed out of the room, trying to get away fast. He could only hope she wouldn't continue the story in front of all his co-workers. He had never thought the past would come back to bite him in the ass but she was there, sinking her teeth in, and he knew she wasn't about to let go again.

Seth waited with opening the conversation again until later that night when they were back in their hotel room.

"So," he said as he kissed up her leg. "You know Randy."  
"Really, Seth? You're trying to make me think about another man when I'm in bed with you?" She asked.  
"No, I was thinking I could make you tell me anything while I'm driving you insane," he said.  
"You got high thoughts about yourself," she laughed.

He licked up her inner thigh which made her moan as always.

"Really?" He chuckled back. "So you're telling me I don't know exactly what to do to make you beg?"  
"Seth, please," she grabbed his hair. "Right now I need to feel that tongue of yours."  
"Oh, you need it?" He taunted before running it up through her folds once.  
"Yes, I god damn need it!" She said annoyed. "Either use it or I'll knee you in the face."  
"Easy, darling," he laughed. "So how much information is one lick worth?"  
"Forget it!" She growled.

She pushed herself free from him and he just stared in wonder as she got back into her underwear, denim shorts and sweater.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

He reached for her but she just gave him a hard stare before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Out!" She shouted.

The door slammed behind her and even though he jumped into his boxers fast and ran out out in the hallway, she was gone. He had no idea what had just gone wrong so fast but he knew it had something to do with Randy. He hurried back in the room to get fully dressed before leaving it again.


	2. Confront the past

"Why do I always let you talk me into such bad ideas?" Seth asked.  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Dean answered just as the door open. "See! No one will know we broke in."

They entered the dark hotel room and closed the door behind them.

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. I just know something is wrong with Randy and Suzanne and I wanna know what the hell it is," Seth answered.  
"And you think the answer is hiding in Randy's suitcase?" Dean chuckled.

A sound from the door made both of them stumble out in the bathroom. Dean closed the door ajar, leaving just a crack open to look through. The door to the hotel room opened, the light was turned on and Randy came walking in. He had hardly been inside for 20 seconds before someone knocked on the door and he walked over to open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"We need to talk," Suzanne's voice came through the room.

She pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her. Dean took out his phone and started recording them through the crack in the door. He had no idea why he did it. Something just told him to do it.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.  
"I want you to own up to what you did," she answered.  
"You wanted it," he said.  
"Excuse me?" She raised her voice. "I was 11, Randy! 11! How the fuck can you ever tell yourself that I wanted you?"

Seth tensed up behind Dean and if it hadn't been for Dean standing in his way, he most likely would have crashed through the door and attacked Randy.

"You were always walking around in that little nightgown and leading me on," Randy said.  
"I didn't walk around you. You came into my room. You groomed me for months with your fake smiles and sweet words and promises of a better world, just so you could get your hands on me to satisfy your own sick needs," she said.  
"We never had sex," he defended himself.  
"Like that's supposed to make it any better!" She shouted. "You touched me! You stuck your fingers inside me! You forced your disgusting dick down my throat! And the only reason why you never got to fully rape me is because I ran away on my 12th birthday where you had said you had a special surprise for me that would show me what it meant to be a real woman. Yeah, I fucking knew what you meant so I ran before you even showed up."

Anger flushed over Randy's face. That special prize, that one thing he had wanted so bad back then, she had never given to him. And that was the last time he was ever in their house. Her parents got divorced a week later and she went to live with her mother.

"You wanted it," he repeated. "You wanted me."  
"You're a fucking monster!" She sneered. "Who's afraid of the monster under the bed when they have a real monster in it?"  
"I can still take it, you know," he smirked. "Who's gonna stop me? You fucking owe it to me!"  
"I don't owe you shit!" She hissed.  
"I worked on your sweet little pussy for months, stretching it to get it ready to take my dick, and then you fucking ran out on me!" He sneered. "I'm taking it now!"

The door to the bathroom got torn open and out came two very angry faces.

"What the...?" Randy was surprised.

She spun around on her heel and stormed out of the room. So many feelings flushed through her in that moment. She was angry, sad, surprised and embarrassed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Seth took a step forward.  
"Nope!" Dean held him back. "You're not gonna lay a finger on him."

Dean dragged Seth out of the room and held him up against the wall out in the hallway.

"Hey, Seth, look at me!" Dean demanded.  
"What?" Seth sneered as he looked Dean in the eyes.  
"I recorded it all. We got him admitting it on camera. Don't lose your job or go to jail over him," Dean said.  
"What am I supposed to do then?" Seth felt lost.  
"Find Suzanne. She's out there somewhere and she needs you more than ever right now," Dean said.


	3. Talk about the past

Not knowing where she had run to, Seth stormed down the stairs to check the hotel bar. He just figured alcohol might be the first thing on her mind after what had just happened. She wasn't there though.

He stormed out of the hotel and over to their car. It was still there and she wasn't anywhere near it or anywhere else in the parking lot from what he could see. Another dead end. Either she had gone away from the hotel completely or she had gone back to their room which made him wonder why he hadn't checked that first thing.

He ran back inside and took the stairs two steps at the time to the third floor. He inserted the key card in the door and opened it. The light was still on since he had left the room in a hurry. He could hear her soft crying and he walked inside to find her sitting on the floor up against the wall with her forehead on her knees and her arms around her legs.

"Darling," he sighed.

He slid down the wall next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I wanted to," she cried. "So many times I tried but do you have any idea how hard it is to say something like that? My parents don't even know. No one knows."  
"I'm here," he comforted her.  
"I'm so ashamed," she said.  
"What? Hey, look at me," he tilted her head up with one of his hands. "You're not allowed to feel ashamed. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Nothing!"

She nodded a little but it wasn't enough for him.

"Say it!" He demanded.

It took a few seconds but she finally opened her mouth.

"I did nothing wrong," she said lowly.  
"That's right, you did nothing wrong. Only he did. I fucking wish Dean had let me kill him," he said.  
"Did you do anything?" She asked.  
"No, Dean wouldn't allow me but he recorded the entire conversation you had with him so we have proof," he said.  
"Don't show it to anyone," she begged.  
"I have to," he said. "I'm not gonna show it to the entire roster but I need to show it to Stephanie and Hunter."  
"No!" She whimpered.  
"Listen, darling, I have to. So many people on the roster have children. Someone like Randy doesn't only settle for one. We can't put any of those kids in danger. Do you understand that?" He asked.  
"Yes," she nodded. "Just promise not to show it to anyone else."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before wrapping both his arms around her again to hold her tight.

"I won't. I promise," he said. "Let's go to bed, alright? I'll go first thing tomorrow morning with Dean to show them the recording. Roman's family is flying in tomorrow and we can't put his daughter in any danger now that we know what Randy might do."  
"Okay," she whispered.  
"Should I ask Renee to come down here and be with you tomorrow? You're gonna love her. I promise," he said.  
"I'd like that," she said.  
"Good," he smiled. "I'll tell her to bring coffee and croissants and you two can get to know each other while Dean and I roll our muscles in the office."

She let out a little giggle at those words.

"I love you, babe," she said.  
"And I love you, darling," he kissed her forehead again. "Now, bedtime. I think we could both need to just lie down and hold each other."

Seth hadn't been lying the night before. She really was gonna love Renee. Sitting on the bed with the woman that talked about her dog Blue while sharing coffee and croissants and they just clicked. She was more than grateful that Renee just jumped in and sat with her even though they didn't know each other. They talked and laughed for almost two hours before the men finally returned.

"So?" She looked up at Seth.  
"Randy's fired," he answered.  
"Really?" She couldn't believe it.  
"Really," he smiled widely.

She jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Stephanie wants to talk to you tonight. Don't worry, she's probably just gonna shake your hand and tell you you're brave or something like that," he said.  
"You'll go with me?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

She buried her head in his shirt and smiled into the fabric.

"Has Renee been talking your ear off?" He asked.  
"Oh, come on!" Renee laughed.  
"No, we've had a good time," Suzanne said.  
"Girltime at its finest," Renee said. "She wants to meet Blue."  
"You invited her home already?" Dean laughed.  
"Of course. I like her," Renee answered. "So they're coming next weekend."  
"We are?" Seth asked.  
"Please," Suzanne looked up at him with a smile.  
"Yes, we are," Seth smiled back.


End file.
